How long does it take to fall in love?
by sashamasha007
Summary: Kurt has just transfered to Dalton and Blaine shares a dorm with him... how long will it take for them to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**How long does it take to fall in love? (chapter 1)**

The weekend before the start of junior year and Kurt has arrived with his father at Dalton academy. They have seen the dean and have just reached Kurt's new dorm, and all Kurt kept wondering was what his new roommate would be like.

'Here it goes dad' Kurt said with a hint of shyness. Kurt opened the door and saw a handsome young figure sitting on a bed about 2 feet from his reading.

'Hi I'm Blaine Anderson your roommate also head prefect of Ruby house' Blaine got up and reached his hand out to Kurt's.

'Hi I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel' Kurt shook Blaine's hand.

'Well it's good to meet Kurt I'm sure you and I will become great friends'

Burt brought all of Kurt things into the room. 'I'm going to leave now and let you settle, if you need me Kurt just give me a call.' Kurt nodded and with that his dad left the room.

'So Kurt…' Blaine said 'what school did you go to before?'

'McKinley high school, it's on the other side of town.' Kurt said as he started to unpack.

'Oh I know who they are we competed against them at the school choir competition last year and they robbed us of the trophy' Blaine replied.

Kurt turned around quickly 'sorry can you repeat that?'

'They robbed us of our trophy'

Kurt paused 'Oh now I remember who you are you're the lead singer of the warblers… and FYI you were not robbed we were simply better that you as one of the backup dancers messed up a move '

'Wait you were a member?'

'Yes!'

Blaine left the topic at that. An hour passed and Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Ryan have just come to their dorm all saying hi to Kurt in unison.

'OMG… is that the new Marc Jacobs jacket?' Ryan asked as he stared at Kurt's jacket.

'Erm… yh it is why?'

'How do you even have it? It's not even in the shops'

'Oh I've worked for his every break since my first year at high school and he gives me his latest designs before they are released'

'Wait you know Marc Jacobs personally?'

'Well it would seem that way!' Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

All the boys went to dinner and got to know Kurt he also met the rest of Ruby house and the Warblers that evening. Later that night Kurt got into bed and him and Blaine started to talk about random stuff about previous year in their lives. Blaine discovered that Kurt was gay and Kurt discovered that Blaine was gay both secretly cheering inside. A few hours passed and Kurt fell asleep all Blaine could think about was this is going to be an interesting year.

**Please comment… be nice it's my first Fanfic!  
Hopefully the first chapter of many!  
(I know this chapter is short but they will get longer and better in time)**


	2. Chapter 2

How long does it take to fall in love? (Chapter 2)

The first few weeks at Dalton flew past for Kurt; he made a lot of friends and found most of his classes really easy. However the same couldn't be said for Blaine if anything they had been torture! Wes, David and Ryan all noticed a change in Blaine, like the fact that he would always stare at Kurt when he was in the room and the fact that in Warbler rehearsals he would jump at every opportunity to sing a duet with Kurt, Yes Blaine had feelings for Kurt. What he didn't know was Kurt felt exactly the same everyone else saw when Kurt hinted at this but Blaine was too oblivious to see. There was only one problem Blaine had competition Sebastian Smyth! Everyone knew that when he wanted something he go it and he wasn't going to let Blaine have Kurt.

*klaine*

The bell for the end of the day had just gone and all the warblers were meeting in the common rooms to discuss songs for sectional when Sebastian walks over to the table trying to get Kurt's attention, when everyone looks up.

'Hey Kurt I was just wondering if you would like to come for a coffee with me after school tomorrow?'

'Oh I'm sorry I can't I'm busy' he replies.

'How about another time this week?'

'Look I don't mean to be rude but I'm just not interested' he says looking at Blaine.

Slamming his hands down on the table making Kurt jump and raising his voice 'Listen Hummel, I want you and I get what I want! You've been here less time than me and your already more popular so you may as well just give in now and hang out with us! Do you really want to hang around with these idiots?'

'They are not idiots they are my friends and if anyone's the idiot here it's you for ever thinking I would go out with you'

Grabs Kurt by his tie 'listen here and listen good you will go out with me'

'No I won't I don't like you Sebastian I like someone else' he blurts out before realising.

'Who?'

'Just let me go!' Kurt grabs his stuff and runs to his dorm crying followed by Blaine.

*klaine*

Kurt runs into the dorm and slams the door behind him collapsing into bed only a few moments later to be joined by Blaine in the room. He walks over to the dishevelled boy pulling him into his arms and begins stroking his hair.

'Hey it's ok Kurt' he whispers into his ears.

Crying harder into Blaine pulling him down into a laying position where they are now face to face.

'It's going to be ok Kurt but I'll tell ya that the boy you're crushing on is a very lucky guy' he says half-heartedly moving Kurt's bangs off his forehead.

Taking a deep breathe COURAGE as Blaine would say 'It's you Blaine'

Testing if he heard correctly 'what?'

'The boy I'm crushing on is you Blaine! You've had my heart since the day we met the way you were so kind and caring not leaving me out making me feel welcome like you do with everyone… I love you Blaine.'

Staring at Kurt wide eyed.

'Blaine say something'

'Kurt I love you too'

They both lean forward and connect their lips Blaine takes dominance over the kiss by pressing his tongue on Kurt's lips he immediately complies granting Blaine access to his mouth where their tongues danced making eachother moan. When they finally pull away Blaine pulls Kurt so that their noses are touching.

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel I love you! Will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?'

'Yes Blaine I love you too.'

Blaine brings Kurt closer and he snuggles into his chest draping his arm over Blaine's torso.

**AN/: Sorry it took so long to update but I had exams! I hope you like the chapter and reviews are always nice**


End file.
